


Case 1

by Zombie_hunter18



Series: The many cases of Sebastian and Joseph [1]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombie_hunter18/pseuds/Zombie_hunter18
Summary: New to the job, Joseph Oda is partnered with a sad and angered Sebastian, but when a serial killer comes back from hiding, it's up to Sebastian and Joseph to find them before it's too late.This is my origin story of Sebastian and Joseph. Myra is dead.





	1. Chapter 1

Joseph's POV

Today was the big day. His first day as a matter of fact. His first day of being an official detective. He had worked as an officer for quite some time now and he worked day and night for the people of Krimson City. He didn't even know who was going to be his partner. He hoped it would be Bronson. He had the highest record for convicted murderers in the city, but he can only hope. He walked in through the front doors and went straight to the front desk.

"Hello, I was wondering if you could help me I'm looking for a Captain Riley?" he asked.

"Business?" she asked.

"Um... she gave me a job and said to report to her at 8"

"Head up to the third floor and take a right and it's the fourth one down."

"Thank you," he said and started to walk away.

"Other way!" the lady at the front desk yelled.

"Right,” Joseph said and turned the other way. “Sorry," he yelled.

"Lord, help you, kid,” she murmured.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian's POV

Sebastian had been abruptly awoken to the sound of someone banging on his door at his office.

"Alright. I'm coming," he said and unlocked the door. In came walking in was Bronson (the asskisser as Sebastian like called him because he was always nice to the captain, but not to his other coworkers). He walked in and sat down on Sebastian's couch. "Please by all means come in," Sebastian said, sarcastically.

"I'm taking on the new kid that's coming in today," Bronson said.

"Why? You never let anyone work with you," Sebastian stated.

"Do you have to question every single little thing I do? And besides, I don't even think that the captain will let you go anywhere near you after what happened to Myra," Bronson started, but was cut off by Sebastian.

Sebastian grabs ahold of Bronson's collar and almost his neck and shoves him to the wall and says, "Now you listen here. If you ever say anything about Myra ever... I will kill you and that’s a promise,” as he said that there was another knock at the door.

"What?!?" Sebastian yelled.

"Cap would like to see you two," was the answer of a newbie cop, Connelly, Sebastian thinks. He let's go of Bronson's shirt and walked towards the captain's office.

It was a nice office, but it had too many tall plants. Probably to try to make people look up at her face instead of down at her boobs. She was the youngest at 25 to be captain and there's a rumor floating around that she might be getting promoted.

"Gentleman, please have a seat," she says sternly. Sebastian can already tell that this is going to be bad. Whenever she talks sternly to someone it's to either yell at them for doing a poor job on something or is going to fire someone. She did care for her people and she hated to see them go, but it's budget cut season and Sebastian hadn't been doing much.

"What's this about?" Sebastian asks. "It's come to my attention that there's going to be a new officer turned detective coming today and he is to need a partner. I'm going to pick-"

"Well, I see how this is going,” Sebastian interrupted her. "Congratulations," he looked to Bronson and shook his hand and started to walk out.

"Sit your ass back down Sebastian!" she yelled and he does. "What I was trying to say it you will be his partner Sebastian," she finished. Both men just stared at her with a face of shock.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joseph's POV

He finally reached the floor that he's supposed to be working on. He looked around. There were two rows of desks with stuff on them and one that was empty. Perhaps that was to be his desk. To his right, there was an office that had a tag on the door saying Captain's Office, where there were two people arguing about something in there and another behind a desk. It looked to be a very heated conversation. He sits down in the chair next to the door and waits. He looked in to see the woman pointing to the door and both men start to walk to it. When they walk out, they both give each other a deadly glare and he hears the one with the vest and red tie mumble something under his breath. Unfortunately, he couldn't make out what he said. The woman then walked to the door to shut it and noticed him.

"Hello, you must Joseph Oda. I’m Captain Reilly. Please come in.” she said and motions him to sit in the seat in front of her desk. He sat down and shuffled a little in it, because of the foam inside the chair was almost gone. “First off I would like to congratulate you. Out of all the applications sent from people that wanted to work here, you were the only one that made it here.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” Joseph answered and fidgeted in his seat.

“Now, I would like to get down to business. Why do you think you were chosen instead any of the other applicants?” Captain asked.

“I was top in my class at the academy,” Joseph answered, unsure if that is what answer she wanted.

“No, it was how you handled your first case as a rookie,” she answered him, leaving him very confused.

“But, ma’am, there were a lot of lives lost on my first case as a rookie,” Joseph stated.

“Well yes there were, but you stopped more than the intended amount,” Captain Riley stated. “You figured out what 15 other detectives couldn’t. Your attention to details is a great asset to the team. I would be honored to have you here,” she said.

“Well, thank you, ma’am. I won’t let you down,” Joseph said and raised from his seat and they both shook each other’s hands. “So where am working at,” Joseph asked.

“You’ll be working with Detective Castellanos,” Captain Riley.

“Who?” Joseph asked.

“He’s the man in the big office at the end of the hall to the left. I’m sure he’ll help you,” she replied.

“Thanks,” Joseph said and took his leave. As he headed down the hall to his office he could see out of the corner of his eye that a few of the others stared at him. “Why would they? It’s not like he’s heading to his doom…” he thought as he knocked on the office door and heard a come in.

He grabbed the doorknob and twisted it to come in. He saw a disheveled man, probably this is Sebastian, sitting at one of the messiest desks in all of Joseph’s thought of existence. He thought that it couldn’t get any worse until he saw a file laying on top of a plate with what appears to be grease from pizza.

“You okay?” Sebastian said looking up from pieces of paper in his hand.

“Huh?” Joseph blurted and snapped from his trance.

“You look like your about to throw up,” Sebastian stated.

“I’m…um fine,” Joseph said and walked up to the desk and raised his hand. “I’m Joseph Oda, your new partner,” Joseph said. Sebastian stood up and was to eye level.

“Listen here, you are temporary. I can easily get rid of you, understand?” Sebastian said sternly.

Joseph was surely thinking that all of what Sebastian said was true. 

“Anyway, newbie… we have to go,” Sebastian finished.

“Go…Where?” Joseph asked.

“To a murder. Where else would we go?” Sebastian stated.

Joseph was immediately at his heels when Sebastian opened his office door. As they were about to reach the stairs that would lead them to the garage, a man in a nice suit stopped them.

“What do you want Bronson?” Sebastian asked.

“This was Bronson! He’s so much better than what I imagined,” Joseph thought.

“Nothing to do with you, that’s for sure,” he said and looked over towards Joseph.

“Kid if you ever need something to boost your career, you’ll find me, okay?” Bronson said. Sebastian rolled his eyes so far into his head, that Joseph thought that his eyes were marbles and for show only.

“Yea, sure,” Joseph said in an unsure voice.

“Great,” Bronson answered and patted his shoulder and headed in the opposite direction that they were heading in.

“The only reason he got his job is that he’s friends with the Attorney General,” Sebastian said. “

Yea, sure, with his amount of arrests. I’m sure it’s only that,” Joseph stated.

“Have you even bothered to read about the cases and who was lead detective on them,” Sebastian answered, which place a small seed of doubt in Joseph’s mind, but quickly brushed it off. “Plus, he’s a major perfectionist and narcissist,” Sebastian stated.

“I didn’t peg you for one that likes psychology,” Joseph said.

“I don’t,” Sebastian said.

“Could beg to differ,” Joseph muttered. The boys both headed out the door and to the parking deck where all cops and detectives park at. Sebastian’s car was an old Crown Victoria that the station didn’t need anymore, but it had great mileage. The inside of the car smelled like the inside of a frying joint and was proven when Joseph noticed multiple burgers and fry wrappers and boxes on the front dash and 2 take out cups in the cup holders. Although the car smelled, it wasn’t as bad as his desk, but it still was bad.

“Where is this murder at?” Joseph asked.

“The Cedar Hill Inn,” Sebastian answered.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride heading to the Cedar Hill inn was unbearably quiet to Joseph. He was used to it with it being quiet at his house, but uncomfortable silence was something he was not good at.

   “I heard from a friend of mine that it was good when they stayed there,” Joseph blurted out.

   “You have friends?” Sebastian asked quizzically.

   “Yea,” Joseph said and peered out the window. After passing a few corners, he saw that they had arrived at the Cedar Inn.

There were multiple police cars that had parked in the parallel parking spots and some were to block the road. There was a massive crowd of people on both sides of the Cedar Inn, trying to catch a glimpse at what is going on. There were some even trying to video what was going on.

   “I hate the press,” Joseph heard Sebastian say.

   “What?” Joseph asked. Sebastian lightly pointed over to the 4 news vans that were outside the perimeter that was set up by the officers.

   “I swear, if a bomb were to go off, it would’ve been in the back of one of those vans,” he said as they went into the building and up to an elevator that had an officer that would press the button for the floor. “And police aren’t able to search them without a warrant and once it would go off, there would be so much pandemonium that the people wouldn’t trust the news and then-” Sebastian said, but was cut off by Joseph.

   “We’re here,” Joseph said as they both heard the ding of the floor level where they were to go. The elevator doors opened up and a few feet from the hall was a door that had crime scene tape covered it.

   “Well, show me what you can do,” Sebastian nudged to Joseph as they reached the door.

Joseph grabbed a pair of blue latex gloves out of the box that another officer was giving and put them on. Immediately, he noticed the dead female body laying across the light tan bed. The lamp stand’s drawers were thrown about and so were the dresser drawers. Clothes were also thrown about. Joseph walked over to the dead lady and peered down. There were ligature markers around her neck, but instead of ones made by what Joseph remembered in old case files that he would read, they were made by cloth rather than a wire or cord.

   “Were there any fibers around her neck?” Joseph asked the man in a medical examiners’ jacket.

   “Yea. It appears that whoever killed Ms. Lucille used a red cloth to choke her from behind,” he said.

   “From behind? How can you tell?”

   “Well look how she was and look at that table,” he said. "I think that she put up a good fight against him," he also said and pulled out a picture.

Sebastian leaned over to get a closer look at it. Ms. Lucille’s body was covered entirely with the sheet, but what really caught Joseph’s attention was the two champagne and plates. He peered over to the table and saw that the champagne was half full, but there wasn’t what appeared to have any food that touched it. Joseph walked over to the minifridge and opened the door.

   “There’s no food in the fridge at all in here,” Joseph pointed out to Sebastian.

   “What? You hungry or something?” Sebastian snarked.

   “No, there are two sets of plates and glasses, but there’s no food here,” Joseph said. Sebastian at first looked confused but then was struck with a realization.

   “Son of a bitch,” he said and gave the file of the picture back to the medical examiner and left. “Put a rush for DNA on the champagne glass. Immediately!” Joseph was close behind him out the door.

   “What’s wrong?” he asked. “Where are you going?” he also asked.

   “He’s back,” Sebastian said.

   “Who?” Joseph said as both were getting into the elevator.

   “The Butcher,” Sebastian answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 2 of Case 1. Tell me what you think about it I should do differently. Thank you to everyone that helped make this possible on Discord.


	3. Chapter 3

“Um, who might be The Butcher?” Joseph asked. “I’ve never heard of whoever you’re talking about,” he said.

                “That’s because we kept it from the public,” Sebastian answered.

                “Because he was already caught?” Joseph asked Sebastian as they’re getting into the elevator and headed down to the ground floor.

                “Because he was never found,” Sebastian answered.

                ‘I’m sorry, what? He was never found!” Joseph said, loudly over the clanging of the elevator door opening.

Sebastian trying to get outside and to his car as fast as he could, but with the press closing in, it was really hard. “I’ll explain more when we get to the car,” Sebastian said.

By now the press had noticed the two of them coming out of the building and made their way over.

                “Detectives, could you give us any comments to who has recently passed?” one reporter asked.

                “Could you tell us about what happened?” another said.

                “NO COMMENT AT THIS TIME!” Sebastian yelled as they made it to their car doors. “Get in,” he said to Joseph. He didn’t need to think twice about getting in. 

As the car pulled out of the hoard of people and towards the precinct, Sebastian started. “I was a rookie detective. She was my first case with this headstrong and a stickler for the rules,” he started.

                “You must have hated him,” Joseph said.

                “I did hate her in the beginning, but then I really did like her. She made me who I am,” he said, getting Joseph’s full attention. “Heh, we would have these stupid little competitions that would make the captain very mad,” Sebastian said.

This was starting to make Joseph see Sebastian in a new light. “Anyway, there was a lady just like Lucille, in the exact same position, the same with the messy room but a neatly arranged table, everything. When we found whose DNA was on the champagne glass, we immediately headed to their address only to find their body, half-mutilated. There was some evidence that led us to an old house, but The Butcher got the drop on us and my partner was captured. There had been a ransom to have her back alive, but I was too headstrong and idiotic self-thought that I would have been able to find her before that would happen,” he said, nearing close to the precinct.

“What happened?” Joseph asked.

“It turns out when I got there, he was never intending to give her up alive, to begin with.  I never found him after that and now he’s back again… I have to find him,” he said.

                “Well, if this is who you think it is, then I guess you’re going to find him,” Joseph answered.

                “We, we will find him. I’m going to need some help finding him,” he said. “There you happy. I said it.”

 

                “Yea, sure,” Joseph answered. He started to feel a small flutter in his chest as he was starting to get approval.

After a few moments of uncomfortable moments of silence, Sebastian and Joseph made it back to the precinct. When they opened up the doors multiple officers were scrambling everywhere. There wasn’t a single person stopping. Word must have gotten back that The Butcher was back.

                “Well, it has been a while since everyone was running around like this,” Sebastian said.

                “What was it that made everyone like this?”

                “When the Butcher killed his second victim,” Sebastian answered.

By now Captain Riley noticed that Sebastian and Joseph were back. She left the detective she was talking to, to continue his work.

                “Follow me, you too,” she said and motioned them back to her office.

As the door closed behind them she asked, “Are you sure, Sebastian?”

                “I am one hundred percent sure, ma’am,” Sebastian answered.

This made Captain Riley throw her black stapler out her window, making it shatter. Joseph jumped back behind Sebastian, thinking that she might aim for him next. Everyone that was out in the main room turned to see what was wrong. Once they saw that it was just Captain Riley they continued back with their work. Sebastian looked annoyed with Joseph and took a step to his left to get Joseph out from behind him before he knocks over the bamboo plants.

Captain Riley released her balled up fists. “You find this son of a bitch and will personally hand you to an award. I want him brought in alive,” she said.

                “Yes, ma’am,” both Joseph and Sebastian said, standing still.

She sat back down at her desk and still noticed that they were still there. “What the hell are you still doing here? Get the hell out there and find him!” she yelled at them, catching the attention of the others once again.

Both Sebastian and Joseph both trying to get out of her office at the same time so they wouldn’t get something else thrown at them. As they made it safely out of her office, Bronson walked over with a file.

                “Um, what did you do to piss off Cap?” Bronson asked.

                “For your information, she gets angry when someone kills her friend and that they’re back in town, she will throw something. By the way, where did you go?” Sebastian said, sarcastically.

                “I had to get something done,” he answered. “Also, Cindy, done in the lab wanted me to give this to you,” he spoke.

Sebastian haphazardly grabbed the file out of his hand. He began to read over and saw that there was, in fact, someone’s DNA on the champagne glass and that person was reported missing 2 days ago.

                “Son of a bitch,” Sebastian said. “We’ve got to go. Come on,” he said and motioned towards Joseph.

                “What‘s wrong?” Joseph requested.

                “A Daniel Anderson was reported missing 2 days ago and his DNA was found on the glass,” Sebastian answered. “There was also an anonymous tip of someone saying that they saw him being dragged into an empty warehouse on Pyramid street.”

                “Well, that’s a hell of a coincidence,” Joseph answered as both of the men left the precinct to head towards pyramid street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Chapter 3 of Case 1. Please tell me what you think and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you, everyone, on Discord for your help in making this possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian led first in through the south side entrance of the empty warehouse with Joseph quick to follow behind. They turned around corners of boxes and shelving. Sebastian was ready to kill The Butcher if he saw his ugly face, while Joseph was ready to capture him.  
Both of them saw a large amount of light protruding from the center of the warehouse. Sebastian tapped on Joseph’s shoulder to tell him to go left while he went to the right to ambush him. Joseph nodded his head to show that he understood and went to the left. As they got ever so closer the smell of metal and decay filled their noses.  
Both men turned around their respected corners of the boxes to only find multiple spotlights facing towards a decomposing body. Joseph placed an arm over his nose to block the horrendous smell that was coming from the body. The floor was covered in blood.  
“Goddamit!” Sebastian yelled, placing his hands to his head to hold his anger.  
Joseph pulled out his phone and pressed a few buttons. “Control, come in. This is Detective Joseph Oda, please send a forensic team to the warehouse on Pyramid Street,” he said.

    “Understood detective. Additional units are being sent to your location,” the voice on the phone said and Joseph hung up.

    “Is it, Daniel Anderson?” Sebastian asked, walking back towards Joseph.  
Joseph looked around where there were some objects that looked that weren’t torture tools. He found a book along with some bloody papers. The book’s title was Amnesia: How to Remember. Joseph opened the book to see if there may be some information as to who might have checked it and sure enough multiple names, including a one Daniel Anderson and had yesterday’s date?

    “This is odd? It is Daniel Anderson, but it said that this book was checked out yesterday. Wasn’t he reported missing two days ago?” Joseph asked.

     “Yeah, he was,” Sebastian answered. “Maybe-” he started but was cut off.

     “Sebastian, I’ve come to relieve you,” Bronson’s voice echoed through the warehouse.

    “I can handle myself,” Sebastian answered. Bronson was now easy to see. He walked into the center of the warehouse and not even bothered by the smell.

    “I’m saying that the captain pulled you off this case and she’s suspending you until further notice,” he said.

    “What? She specifically wanted us to figure out who is behind all of this,” Joseph said.

Bronson raised his hands and said, “Don’t shoot the messenger, okay? That’s all I was told.”

    “But this would make no sense-” Joseph started.

    “That’s enough, Joseph,” Sebastian said. “Let’s go and let the ‘real detective’ do his job.”  
   

     “Actually she only said you, Sebastian,” Bronson answered.

     “What are you talking about?” Sebastian asked.

    “She never said anything about Joseph, only you,” he answered. “She thinks that you are becoming too emotional to handle this case and is putting Joseph in charge,” he also said.

Sebastian looked over towards Joseph to see that he was just as shocked as he was. “Well, Joseph, what are you wanting to do?”

     “Lately, you’ve been overcritical of the way I think and… that really kind of hurts, so maybe Bronson will actually teach me something instead of being disapproving everything,” Joseph answered.

    “You know what, you do whatever you want. I’m out. Good luck with life,” Sebastian said as he left.

     “Don’t worry kid, he was going to get rid of you the moment you screwed up,” Bronson said to Joseph as he placed a hand on his shoulder. “Now, tell me how you would process this crime scene,” he said to him as other officers started to set up light fixtures to be able to see where they walk.  
                                                            -----------------------------------  
**Sebastian’s POV**  
Sebastian slammed the door shut to his car and only sat in the driver’s side of his car. He only sat there. He couldn’t believe it. Another person close to him was now gone.  
“Why would he choose Bronson over him?” he thought. He knew that he was tough on him, but he wanted him to be a better detective than he would ever be.  
Sebastian put the car into the drive and went to go ask why did Captain Riley suspend him, but what Sebastian didn’t see was a built figure dragging a man with black glasses into a cargo van and speeding off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter 4 Case 1. Sorry that it is late. Next chapter is going to be huge.


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian pulled into the precinct garage. He turned the ignition to turn off the car. He wanted to just sit and not think, but if he would of, people would see him crying and he didn’t need that.

As he walked closer towards the doors that lead to the precinct itself, he noticed that Bronson’s personal parking spot was empty and, on a day, that he would have been back by this hour because they were serving spaghetti in the cafeteria. He would always complain when he was in a semi-close distance about how it was always cold but yet continued to eat it.

He pressed the elevator button up to floor 6 and the doors closed behind. When the doors opened back up to his floor, everyone wasn’t as manic, with running around, but still, people were discussing where or what _The Butcher_ might strike next.  He immediately headed straight to Captain Riley’s office.

                “You took me off this case!” he yelled.  

                Riley stood up from her desk and closed the door behind Sebastian. “What the hell are you talking about, Sebastian? Where’s Joseph?” she requested and motioned for him to sit down, but he didn’t want to, not while he was angrier than ever.

                “Bronson found us at the warehouse on Pyramid street in that old, abandoned warehouse and told me that I’m off the case on your orders. We found _The Butcher’s_ most recent killing there,” he answered.  

                “First off, I never told Bronson to take you off the case and second off why I would take you off,” she said.

It took both of them a minute to think until Sebastian uttered, “Do you think that, that he is you know who?”

Captain Riley looked like she was putting the puzzle pieces together. “As soon as he gets back here, I want you to throw him into the interrogation room and question where the hell he’s been, got it?”

                “Yes, ma’am,” he answered and started to write an arrest warrant if he didn’t come in by noon.

**10:00**

Sebastian was waiting, anxiously for Bronson to walk through the door. He already had the arrest warrant ready to go. It was probably the quickest he had ever gotten paperwork one in a long time.

Each time the door opened he was on the edge of his seat, just waiting.

And then, Bronson finally walked through the doors. Sebastian threw open his office door and walked right up to him.

                “What do you want Sebast-” Bronson started, but was cut off from Sebastian grabbing the collar of his shirt and literally tossed him into the interrogation room and slammed the door shut.  

                “What the hell was that for?!” Bronson exclaimed.

                “You lied to me,” Sebastian said, pointing at him. “You told me that Cap didn’t want me on the case, but I went to her and you want to know what she told me.”

                “Please, enlighten me,” Bronson answered, sarcastically.

                “She said to me that she never gave that order,” Sebastian answered.

Bronson looked confused at the new information given to him. “Well that can’t be right, I specifically got an email from her saying to go to Pyramid Street and get you back here,” he reacted.

                “What?” Sebastian asked quizzically.

                “Yea, go check my computer. The password is Bronson = the greatest with no spaces,” he stated. “By the way have you seen Joseph? He said that he had to grab something here and then we were going to go try that new hibachi place on Cane Hill Street,”

                “Stay right here, understand?” Sebastian said to him.

                “Yea sure, whatever. You know you didn’t have to throw me in here,” he said, but Sebastian didn’t pay attention. 

Sebastian closed the door to the room and walked over towards the computer. He chicken-pecked the password into Bronson’s computer and was logged in. He clicked on the email icon to see that there was no such email from Cap, but there was one with the subject line saying for Sebastian to open. He clicked on the email and began to read it.

_Sebastian,_

_You have fallen for the classic blunders of trickery. By the time you read this, I will probably be gone from wherever you tried to keep me at._

 

Sebastian ran back over towards the interrogation room to see that he was right, he was gone. He ran into Captain Riley’s office. “You’re going to want to see this, ma’am,” he said to her and pointed out to the main room. She looked perplexed at his request, but still followed him to Bronson’s computer and both continued to read the email.

 

  _You’re probably wondering why I would have run. Well, I think you already know that answer and think you know what’s going to happen. You have until dawn to get me a quarter of a million in bank notes at a location that I will pick. There’s a burner phone in the top left drawer where I will text you the location. This time though, if you don’t get me the money, there will be nothing left to identify him when I am through with him._

 

Sebastian and Captain Riley each looked at each other. Each had a concerning look on their faces, but Sebastian’s looked worse.

Riley then slammed a coffee cup on the desk and stood on it, getting everyone’s attention in the room. “Everyone, we now have new evidence that Bronson Hayes is in fact, The Butcher, and when he was confronted about in for interrogation, he bolted,” she said.

There was multiple murmuring throughout the crowd of individuals, wonder how he was the person responsible for all the deaths. “Guys, quiet down now!” Everyone instantly shut up to listen. “Now, we all know this as a surprise, but we now must treat him as an armed and dangerous criminal. He is to be arrested, but if need be…dead,” she said. Some other detectives in the back of the room murmured something that Sebastian could not hear.

“Let’s look at his financials, phone records, emails, anything that might point to where he is. He has one of our own, we need to bring him back alive. No matter the cost. Let’s find him before he disappears,” she said and got off the desk.

There was a woman who walked right past Sebastian and went up to Captain Riley.

                “Yes, Detective Kidman,” Riley asked.

                “Ma’am, I may have an idea as to where Bronson is at,” she asked.

Sebastian interceded before Captain Riley had a chance to talk. “What do you mean you may know where he’s at? Why have you not spoken up about this sooner,” he yelled.

                “That’s enough, Sebastian!” she yelled back and turned to her direction.

                “Well, Kidman, how did you come across this information?” Captain Riley asked, politely.

                “Well, you see ma’am, I’ve been reading over each of the kills that The Butcher has performed and each time there is an item related to the location of where to find the next. Almost as if he wants us to follow them,” Kidman responded.

                “What do you mean by that?” Sebastian asked. “Do you know where he is at or not?”

                “Sebastian, let her finish. Go on, please,”

                “Well at the Cedar Hill Inn the technicians found a travel guide to the Giza Pyramids and you found Mr. Anderson on Pyramid street,” she said.

                “Wait a minute where did they find this at, because when we were there, we never saw a travel guide,” Sebastian asked.

                “It was actually added into evidence after everyone left. It seems that someone deliberately placed it there,”

“It’s not someone it was Bronson,” Sebastian said.

“Sure, now was there anything that seems abnormal or different at Daniel Anderson’s murder site?” Kidman asked Sebastian.

“There was a book there, it was called… um _,_ Amnesia, How to Remember I think,” Sebastian responded.

Kidman pondered for a minute and then said, “This might be a reference to the Amnesia district.”

                “Are you sure?” Captain Riley asked.

                “If he’s is sticking to the same Mo, then yes I believe so,” Kidman responded.

                “Well then let’s go get him,” Sebastian retorted.

                “I think that it would be a bad idea. He might be spooked if he sees police cars rolling around, he might kill him” Kidman said.

                “What would you suggest, Detective Kidman?” Riley requested.

                “I believe we should pay the ransom,” she answered.

 

 

**Joseph’s POV**

Joseph started to wake up to the blinding light in his eyes. He tried to keep his eyes closed as the feeling of nausea was creeping on him.

                “Wake up!” a voice yelled, and a gallon of cold water was thrown at Joseph, waking him up.

Joseph’s hair was grabbed, throwing his head back. He could see that the entire room was white. The walls, the floor, even the tools on the table were all white. It was making everything look blurry. 

                “Can’t see very well, can you?” the voice also said. “I found out through experimentation that white is always hard to be able to focus when someone knocks you out,” it said.

 Joseph was trying to find where the voice was coming from and was trying to remember what he was thinking about before here. He knew that it was something important.

                “I knew that you were good, kid, but I didn’t think that you were that good,” the now clear voice said.

Joseph remember what he was thinking about. He knew who was holding him captive. It was Bronson. Joseph was remembering, how Sebastian left him at the crime scene and that he was alone with Bronson and then they were alone. He was thinking to himself on how _The Butcher_ evaded the police multiple times and that Bronson knew where they were before he requested for help.  He had to get out of here as soon as possible. He had to tell Sebastian.

Joseph tried to pull himself up, but to no avail, the ropes would not loosen.

                “You are never going to leave this place. Well, at least not alive,” Bronson said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Chapter 5 of Case 1. Next Chapter is going to be explicit, so I will try to make two versions with one being less and another on a whole different level. Thank you to everyone on Discord for making this possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the PG13 version of chapter 6. I am sorry that it took a while to post, but here it is. Thank you to all on discord for making this possible and thank you for reading Chapter 6 of Case 1. The M rated version will come out the same time with chapter 7.

Joseph could hear Bronson set whatever he had that hit him across the head. “You know, we could have been a team, had the Captain made you go with Sebastian,” he said.

                “At least he doesn’t kill people for fun,” Joseph answered.

                “True, but once I show you why I do this, you will understand,” he said and punched Joseph’s face, making his nose bleed.

                “Well why don’t you enlighten me before you make my brain to jelly,” Joseph said, stalling for any amount of time before the next hit and possible if by chance, that Sebastian was looking for him.

                “I guess I could, I mean you’ll be dead by the time Sebastian even gets close to here. You know what, I will,” Bronson answered.

                “So, let me guess, we’re in the Amnesia District, am I wrong?” Joseph inquired.

                “See!” Bronson exclaimed with excitement. “I knew you were good. You followed the clues that I left behind. See, the last time this…sort of thing happened the last time, I created riddles on the walls, but Sebastian was young and so stupid and when he did solve them, I was already done with the second. Then everything changed when Myra came into play,” Bronson said.

                “Wait a minute. You left riddles for Sebastian to find?” Joseph laughed. “He can’t solve hardly anything without help,” he laughed even harder.

                “You’d be surprised. Anyway, what was I talking about…” Bronson said.

                “Something about Myra,” Joseph answered.

                “Oh, thank you. As I was saying, Myra was able to solve the riddle before there was even any context about what was going on and mind you, my first ones had months in between and surprise, surprise they fell in love,” Bronson said.

As Joseph continued to pretend to listen, he had other motives going on in the back of his mind. He hoping to be able to feel around on the wooden chair for anything that might help him break free of this nightmare. He could hear the sounds of Bronson walking to somewhere and the sound of some sort of rail tracks.

As he reached to the lower left side of the chair, he heard Bronson “Well, let’s get started.”

He looked over towards him and saw that he had a pair of jumper cables and rubber gloves on. Bronson touched the two ends together and surprisingly nothing happened.

                “What the-?” he exclaimed, making Joseph sigh with relief until Bronson faced back from jimmying something on the battery box and sparks were flying. “Now let’s get started,” he said. All Joseph could do now was to have a small amount of hope that Sebastian was looking for him and to get ready for the pain.

 

**Sebastian’s POV**

Sebastian was anxiously waiting by the edge of seat wondering when Bronson will tell him where to meet.  All he could do is wait. Every one else was assigned a job to hunt Bronson down but he himself was told to carry out on the ransom. Everything was making him worry.

He had noticed that Kidman sat down on the chair beside him. “I know that you care about him,” she said.

                “What?” Sebastian answered, confusingly.

                “I was here at the same time that Joseph got here. It’s just, I was assigned to a different department. When I was sent to help look into _The Butcher_ , you were the one who stuck to his side,” she answered. 

                “Well I didn’t and look where it got him to,” Sebastian said.

                “True, but you were believed to be following orders. Bronson is a classic case of a narcissistic personality disorder. He believes that he is in control,” she said and stood up. “I would like to help you prove him wrong,” she raised a hand to help him up and Sebastian politely to the offer.

                “ _Ring, ring_ ” Sebastian quickly grabbed the burner phone out of the evidence and yelled, “Everyone, be quiet, now!” making everyone shut up. Even Captain Riley came out of her office and snapped her fingers at a technician on the computer to try and trace the call.

Sebastian pressed the answer button and put the call on speakerphone. “Where’s Joseph?”

                _“Well, hello to you too, Sebastian. Would you like me to put him on for you?” Bronson answered._

“Yes,” Sebastian answered.

There was a couple of different noises in the background, with one of them something skittering on metal. _“Wake up sleepy head,”_ Sebastian heard. _“Someone wants to talk to you,”_ he also heard.

                _“Hello,”_ a pained voice said.

                “Joseph, Joseph is that you?” Sebastian said.

                _“Sebastian! Please! Help me, we’re somewhere near the rail tracks and the Amnesia district!”_ he yelled.  

                _“Be quiet!”_ Bronson yelled and punched Joseph somewhere, making him cough really hard. _“Now, I want my money in an orange backpack in the trash can at the Krimson Port by dawn or you precious Joseph will be dead. Oh, and I want that new girl from Major Crimes to drop off the bag. I want you to be right by the phone to answer if she doesn’t get there in time. A bu-bye,”_ Bronson said and ended the call.   

                “There’s only one place in the Amnesia district that has a rail track next to it, but you’re not going to like it,” Kidman answered.

 

**Joseph’s POV**

  Bronson was now very agitated over the phone call he had with Sebastian. He looked over at Joseph to see his handy work. He looked bloody and broken from his work, but he wanted to do more. Maybe he would have some if he took him with him, but Joseph had other plans of his own. Now was his chance to get out of here or at least fight his way out.

                “You know, he’ll find me before you even have a chance to leave,” he said to stall for some more time. Any time was better than none.

                “Not if I take you with me and we continue this elsewhere, but now I might actually need that money to get out of Krimson,” Bronson retorted.

                “Like hell, Sebastian will. He’ll hunt you down till the end of time just to get his revenge, even if you do kill me,” Joseph said.

                “Well, we still have some more time before then,” Bronson said and walked back over to another table that had even more tools. His hand waved over different objects before stopping at a syringe filled with some sort of liquid. “Let’s make the most of it,” he said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sebastian’s POV**

Sebastian was so close; he could feel it. Kidman was the drop-off point with the money while Sebastian was watching in the shadows. They had multiple undercover detectives and police officers from another unit around waiting until they saw proof that Bronson would show. Once they had Bronson, they would go get Joseph. Sebastian didn’t like the idea, but he had to. He had to get Bronson first.

                “Ring, ring,” goes the burner phone. Sebastian pressed the call button and answered.

                “The money is now being dropped in the trash bin at this moment, just tell me where Joseph is,” Sebastian said.

                “ _Not yet. You know that I know how we work. Pretty sure that the two guys by the crane are Lopez and Rodriguez from the southern district,”_ Bronson said. Sebastian looked over at the crane to see that it was them. “ _They were representing their force at the paintball match. I obviously won, but you know, I could be wrong Sebastian. But I think that just to be safe you should listen to what I have to say,”_ Bronson said.

                “Fine, what do you want, asshole?” Sebastian said. By now Kidman was signaling the undercovers to leave in small groups so that they wouldn’t get noticed.

                _“I can see that Kidman has a comm in her ear, so she is probably listening in. Hello dear. Now I want you to head down the street towards the black car next to the stop sign and put the bag in the back seat. The door’s unlocked,”_ he said.

Sebastian stuck to the shadows as he followed Kidman down the street. He was on the other side of the street. He could see the car, but he could also see movement inside. He quickly got to the other side of the street and motion to Kidman to get her gun up. She immediate understood and got ready. Sebastian pretended to walk by the car and pulled out his gun at the driver’s side.

                “Get out of the car with your hands in the air!” he yelled.

The person opened their car door and stepped out the vehicle. It was Bronson. They finally got him.

                “Hello Sebastian,” Bronson said and gave his signature smile.

 

**Later…**

                “What are you telling me he wasn’t there?” Sebastian asked.

                “Sebastian, we found where Joseph was kept, but there was no sign that he was there anymore,” Captain Riley said.

                “Well then where is he?” Sebastian said and looked into the interrogation room the see Bronson giving a smug grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took a while to make. I'm going to make the next one longer and the darker version of Chapter 6 is on the way. Next chapter might be a bit late though. I am sorry for the inconvenience. Thank you for reading chapter 7 of Case 1 and thank you, everyone, on discord for your support.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fanfic. Please tell me if I have made any mistakes. Thank you all on discord for helping with it.  
>  I will try my best to post a new chapter every other Sunday unless written in the comments section of the last chapter.


End file.
